


Testimony of the Heart

by jenna221b



Series: The Trial of Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1895, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Desperately unspoken, Drama, F/M, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Mary Morstan is Sebastian Moran, Mary is Moran, Mary is a villain, Mind Palace, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Sherlock Special, Sherlock's Mind Palace, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Abominable Bride, The Final Problem, The Old Bailey, The Trial of Sherlock Holmes, Very sincerely yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testimony of the Heart

**INT. THE OLD BAILEY. AFTERNOON.**

**MARY** is lurking in the shadows at the end of the corridor. **SHERLOCK** walks straight past her, oblivious. **MARY** smiles, watching him go. Then, **JOHN** is seen walking down the corridor. **MARY** steps out of the shadows, her iconic blue and red dress on show.

**JOHN** :

(eyebrows raised)

Mary! I… I thought you weren’t-

**MARY** :

You honestly didn’t think I would miss this, my love? (links arms with **JOHN** ) After all, you said so yourself, he needs people around.

**JOHN** :

(a beat)

Yes.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. THE OLD BAILEY COURTROOM.**

**SHERLOCK** stands in the witness box. **JOHN** and **MARY** sit side-by-side in the public gallery, looking on. The gallery is packed with people.

**SHERLOCK** :

(fed up that he has to go through with this charade)

In 1881 I met Dr John Watson. We lived together at 221B Baker Street up until six months ago, when he married Mrs Mary Watson née Morstan. 

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

And you are and have been a bachelor for the entirety of your life?

**SHERLOCK** :

Yes.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

Is there any truth in any of the allegations made against you in the evidence in this case?

**SHERLOCK** :

There is–

A visible intake of breath from the **PUBLIC**. **CLOSE ON JOHN** , his fists clenched.

**SHERLOCK** :

(continued)

–no truth whatsoever.

**SHERLOCK** speaks again, but there is no sound. Instead, we hear the ominous tick-tock of a clock. The **PROSECUTING BARRISTER** speaks, then sits down as the **DEFENDING BARRISTER** stands, and speaks to **SHERLOCK**. **SHERLOCK** replies, looking much more like the relaxed and confident Consulting Detective we have seen so long ago. Shots of the **PUBLIC** reacting: laughter, applause, but all silent. The **DEFENDING BARRISTER** sits down, as the **PROSECUTING BARRISTER** rises yet again.  **CLOSE ON MARY** and **JOHN**. **JOHN** intently looking at **SHERLOCK**. **MARY** leans back in her seat. Steals her gloved hand into **JOHN’S**. Squeezes. But **JOHN** doesn’t take his eyes off **SHERLOCK**.

Tick…tock…

**BACK TO** :

**SHERLOCK** still in the witness box.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

And would you describe your-

**SHERLOCK** :

Leading.

**JUDGE** :

(exasperated eye roll)

Mr Holmes.

**SHERLOCK** :

(ignoring the **JUDGE** )

You’re leading.

**JUDGE** :

Mr Holmes! That will _do_. 

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

Very well. _How_ would you describe your relationship with Dr Watson?

**SHERLOCK** :

A partnership of equals. Dr Watson is and was indispensable to my work. He would often remark on some trifle I had observed, and so help me discover the key piece of evidence that would solve many a troubling cause. (A pause, as **SHERLOCK** finally chances a glance up at **JOHN** , with a fond smile) A conductor of light, if you will.

Some hissing and jeering from the **PUBLIC**.    

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER:**

(mouth twisting slightly in distaste)

Indeed. (sharply) The prosecution calls Dr Watson to the stand.

Murmuring from the **PUBLIC**. **JOHN** straightens, and stands, beginning to make his way out of the public gallery. Before he leaves, **MARY** pulls him back to kiss him on the cheek.

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** in the witness box.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

You have written several little stories for The Strand Magazine. 

**JOHN** :

Yes. Although I wouldn’t say they were little. 

Shot of **SHERLOCK** in the dock opposite **JOHN**. He can’t help but chuckle.

**BACK TO:**

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER:**

I wish to call your attention to the style of your writings.

**JOHN** :

I am never ashamed of the style of my writings.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

You are fortunate, or shall I say shameless?

Some laughter from the **PUBLIC**. But, this time, **SHERLOCK** does not even crack a smile, his expression stony faced.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

In one of your works, you describe Mr Sherlock Holmes in such a manner, and I quote: “ _So silent and furtive were his movements, like those of a trained bloodhound picking out a scent, that I could not but think what a terrible criminal he would have made had he turned his energy and sagacity against the law instead of exerting them in its defence_.”

**JOHN** :

The Sign of Four. 

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

A very curious description-

**JOHN** :

That _was_ rather a long one.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

(bristling at having been interrupted)

You say that Mr Holmes could have made a “terrible criminal.” That is quite a statement. 

**JOHN** :

Oh, now you’re just being ridiculous.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

I beg your pardon?

**SHERLOCK** :

(a note of warning)

Wats-

**JUDGE** :

Quiet, Mr Holmes.

**JOHN** :

Mr Holmes is a great man. A _good_ man. The b-

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

And yet, you refer to him as-

**JOHN** :

I merely wish to let the people know of what must truly be one of the greatest minds of the 19th cent-

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

I have heard all I need to hear, Doctor Watson.

**JOHN** :

(outraged)

But, you haven’t _listened_ -

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

I am finished with you, Doctor Watson.

**JOHN** leaves the witness box, fuming. He passes **SHERLOCK** in the dock on his way back to the public gallery.

**SHERLOCK** :

(under his breath, so only **JOHN** can hear)

It’s alright, Watson.

But this does not comfort **JOHN**.

**CUT TO** :

**SHERLOCK** back in the witness box. 

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

And have you read Dr Watson’s stories?

**SHERLOCK** :

I cast my eye over them when I have the time.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

Your thoughts on them?

**SHERLOCK** :

Oh, mindless sensationalism for the public, naturally. I can hardly blame Doctor Watson, however. He is naturally a romantic.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

As are you.

**SHERLOCK** :

I’m… sorry?

The **PROSECUTING BARRISTER** smiles a nasty little smile. He reaches underneath his robes, and brings out a worn sheet of paper. A letter. **SHERLOCK** pales.

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

(smug)

You are familiar with this, are you not?

**SHERLOCK** :

I…

The THUD-THUD noise of a HEARTBEAT. The **PUBLIC** whisper darkly amongst themselves.

**SHERLOCK** :

Wh-where…where did you get that?

Brief **CUT TO MARY** , bearing the slightest of smirks.

**BACK TO:**

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

I wonder if you would be so kind as to read the last few sentences for us.

**JOHN** :

(quietly, to himself)

No, no, this is cruel. (He stands, speaking louder now) My Lord, this can hardly be f-

**MARY** :

(a marvellous scandalised whisper)

_John!_

**JUDGE** :

Order! Order!

**JOHN** :

But, my Lord-

**JUDGE** :

If I have any more interruptions from Doctor Watson, I will have him removed from the courtroom. 

**SHERLOCK** looks up, but does not meet **JOHN’S** gaze directly. He shakes his head, just once. **JOHN** understands, but that doesn’t mean he’s at all happy about it. **JOHN** sniffs, and nods, sitting back down without comment.

The **PROSECUTING BARRISTER** passes **SHERLOCK** the letter. **SHERLOCK** holds it oh so carefully, and clears his throat.

**SHERLOCK** :

(slowly)

The last… four sentences, I take it?

**PROSECUTING BARRISTER** :

If it’s not too much trouble.

**SHERLOCK** :

(a deep breath, then at a rattling pace) 

“I am pleased to think that I shall be able to free society from any further effects of his- (breaks off to explain to the **PUBLIC** )- that is, Professor Moriarty’s- presence though I fear that it is at a cost which will give pain to my friends, and especially…

An agonising pause. **ON JOHN’S** face: _You don’t have to do this. Not for me._

**SHERLOCK** :

My dear John-

**SHERLOCK** finally looks directly at **JOHN** , his eyes bright and blazing with feeling.

**SHERLOCK** :

\- to you.

Gasps from the gallery. The **PUBLIC’S** murmuring grows louder and louder. **SHERLOCK** continues to read the letter, but we can hardly hear him over the hubbub.

**SHERLOCK** :

(eventually raising his voice above the din)

– Pray give my greetings to Mrs. Watson, and believe me to be, my dear fellow… Very sincerely yours. Sherlock.

We see **JOHN** close his eyes as the **PUBLIC’S** taunting grows louder still.

**JUDGE** :

Order! _Order_ , I say!

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK** : overwhelmed at the noise. He closes his eyes-

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SHERLOCK’S MIND PALACE.**

The mind palace is shaped like **THE OLD BAILEY COURTROOM**. **SHERLOCK** is still standing in the witness box, but it is **MYCROFT** who is now the **JUDGE** , towering over him.

**MYCROFT** :

Oh, _Sherlock_. What have you done?

**SHERLOCK** :

(harshly)

I had no choice.

**MYCROFT** :

Clearly.

**SHERLOCK** :

There was nothing I could… (puts his head in his hands) Oh, _Christ_. 

**MYCROFT** :

Come now, no time for that.

**SHERLOCK** raises his head, his teeth bared.

**SHERLOCK** :

Well, what would _you_ have me do?

**MYCROFT** :

Say nothing, of course.

**SHERLOCK** :

Doesn’t silence speak louder than words?

**MYCROFT** :

(a sad smile)

Brother mine, you have said far too much already.

**BACK TO:**

**INT. THE OLD BAILEY COURTROOM.**

The noise of the jeering **PUBLIC** continues, along with the **JUDGE’S** cry for order. **SHERLOCK** stares ahead, numb. **JOHN** is out of his seat again, but **MARY** is holding him back.

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK** , his lips pressed into a thin line. For a horrible moment, it almost looks as if he may actually cry.

**SHERLOCK** :

(a VOICE-OVER, a whisper, his voice breaking)

I can’t… I can’t do it, John. I don’t know how.

END SCENE.


End file.
